6 months
by drawsalot101
Summary: It's been 6 months since the day you died inside. 6 months since you stopped raging, stopped talking, stopped FEELING. 6 months since everything went to hell.


**6 months**

It's been 6 months since the day you died inside.

6 months since you stopped raging, stopped talking, stopped **FEELING**.

6 months since everything went to hell.

Heaving a sigh, you walked ever so slowly down into the darker part of the meteor, how you found this place you couldn't remember, then again you could hardly remember much of that day. Pushing open the door at the bottom of the steps, you're tired dull eyes raised from the floor they were looking at to settle on **HER**.

She was gorgeous, the most beautiful troll in the galaxy to you, despite how she looked. You walked in and grabbed the stool that you always left there and drug it over to the glowing tube that was in the middle of the room. Sitting down you heaved another drawn out tired sigh as you looked up at her closely. An eye and part of her face clearly missing, one arm only holding on by ligaments, a shattered horn, a broken painful smile on her face, and a hole through her chest.

Despite her condition you still thought she was beautiful, your beautiful troll, your matesprite, your Libra, your Terezi.

Leaning back on the stool you thought over how this happened.

6 long months ago everything was fine, everyone was getting along or so you thought, but Gamzee…Gamzee couldn't stop, couldn't remember that they were supposed to be allies, to help each other in defeating Jack… He took his hate for the Strider human just too far then being Black… and Terezi tried to stop him. Not just to save Dave, no, but to save your sorry ass from breaking down in tears over them having to kill Gamzee, she tried to save them both and now she was here.

You sat there for hours, thinking, never really getting past one thought you had, one you had finally made up your mind about. Nodding to yourself, you got up and placed a hand on the glass, nearly swearing you saw her head tilt down towards you but that was silly, she was dead after all.

Making up your mind, you turned and walked over to the switch that kept her in there and pulled it. You watched as the mix of the strange fluid and her blood drain from the tube and her body lower to the base. Once the tube opened you walked back to her and picked up the love of your life, cradling all her brokenness to yourself and sat down on the floor.

You pressed your gray lips to her forehead and sighed at the cold clammy feeling of her skin, "**TEREZI….I'M SO SORRY…IM SO SORRY YOU HAD AN IDIOT FOR A MATESPRIT. THAT YOU HAD TO ENDURE ALL OF MY SHITTYNESS ALL THESE SWEEPS. IM SORRY I COULDN'T GET MY HEAD OUT FROM MY OWN NOOK TO SEE HOW MUCH YOU PITTIED ME….IM SORRY I GOT YOU KILLED…JEGUS TEZ... IM SUCH A FUCK UP HUH**?"

You chuckled at how horse and dead your voice sounded even though you were on the verge of tears. Cradling her head in the crook of your neck you took out your 'homes smell you later' sickle and without a second thought, sliced your arms up, from wrist to elbow. Dropping the sickle, you weakly wrapped both arms around her lifeless body and closed your eyes, with how deep the cuts were...

You felt a slap across the face, eye snapping open in shock you didn't even think of being mad as you stared at the, now white eyed, Libra in front of you that had teal tears streaming down her face. You watched as her arm raised up to hit you again and rushed forward, wrapping her up in your own arms tightly, planning on not letting her go.

"**YOU STUP1D 1D1OT! HOW COULD YOU JUST DO TH4T? D1D YOU TH1NK 1 WOULD B3 OK W1TH TH1S? FOR YOU TO D13 L1K3 TH1S!...D4MN 1T K4RKL3S 1M T4LK1NG TO YOU**!"

You just laughed and held her tighter; you knew you were crying and her yelling just made you cry more. She was here! In your arms! You could feel her, see her, hell that annoying raise in her voice was heaven to you. Pulling back you just cupped her face in both of your hands and smiled, you were so close to her that both of your noses were touching

"**TEREZI…I DON'T CARE IF YOU YELL AT ME AND HIT ME… BUT THIS IS THE HAPPIEST MOMENT OF MY LIFE...**"

She just stared at you before sobbing and your just couldn't feel any pity in what you had done.

"**YOU 1D1OT, B1GG3ST 1D1OT! YOU W3R3 SUPPOS3 TO L1V3… TO H3LP TH3M...**"

"**WHY THE HELL WOULD I HELP ANY TIMELINE THAT DOESN'T HAVE YOU? WITHOUT I JUST-**"

"**1 KNOW…1V3 B33N W4TCH1NG YOU, 1 N3V3R L3FT YOU K4RKL3S...**"

"**HMPH NOT GOOD ENOUGH! I NEED YOU**"

You just grip her face tighter and press your gray lips against her black ones.

It would be **OK**.

You had her and all the time in the world.


End file.
